MT-100 Series (BZPRPG)
The MT-100 Units are a group of machines created by the Vechan Matoran. Pre-History The MT-100's were created by the Vecha-Nuiians around the time of the Karda-Nui Saga. Back then, the Vechans only had one Toa to protect them, thus the main purpose was for them to act a guardians. The term MT stands for Mechanized Toa, however these machines do not look like Toa at all, but mainly act like them, having elemental powers and secondary powers similar to Kanohi mask powers. When the machines were created by Pok, there were activation troubles and were left in storage until the Po-Vechans could figure out the problem. Many years ago on Destral, Kesolis Stagg and Srihr created The Core (BZPRPG). When The Core began to send out energy pulses, some made their way into Vecha-Nui's power grid, which gave life to the machines, who, confused and filled with thoughts based on the emotions of Brotherhood of Makuta operatives, went on a rampage, which resulted in the slaying the Vechan's guardian Toa, Xalten. They were later driven off by the Onu-Vechan Fire Squad. After they had been driven off, the four MT's wandered for weeks until they wound up on a near by Brotherhood of Makuta base. For the next century, they acted as sentries and field commandos, helping them get used to their bodies. After proving themselves strong allies, the MT leader, Hydrax was made a field general, in charge of removing the Vechans from the waters they were in. After striking a deal with a bunch of rouge Skakdi, the MT's lead their first attack on their former home land. While they did manage to destroy The Desolate Zone, Vecha-Nui's neighboring islet, the attack failed when the Skakdi general was supposedly killed and their flagship was sunk. The MT's had managed to pull out before this. The next time the Vechans were attacked by the MT's, they were surprised to find that the Brotherhood of Makuta had donated a medium-sized army of soldiers to aid in the cause. This time, the attack was successful, as at least 91% of the Vechan race was wiped out and the city was left in ruins. Almost as a form of irony, the returning army was minus all four MT's. Unit's 101 and 102 were believed to be destroyed, and unit's 103 and 104 were disabled and locked in stasis. Never the less, the MT's would be known as the true destroyers of the Vechan race. Current History As it had turned out, Hydrax was well alive, as he would later appear on Metru-Nui in search of the surviving Vechans Since he had arrived, Hydrax has managed to recollect the deactivated units, assemble a small army of robotic drones, kill the Vechan leader, Miron, capture two of the Vechan generals, Rey and Kyte, and destroy the ship, the Savior. (TBC) Members MT-101: Hydrax Hydrax is the leader of the MT's. He is fierce, powerful, and completely merciless. His powers are based on fire, making him a powerful and destructive force. A strong military planner, Hydrax prefers to have some form of strategy before rushing into a battle. It is hinted that Hydrax planned to overthrow Kesolis and take over TUS, however with The Evaporous in charge, Hydrax would have to rethink his strategy, as The Evaporous could easily destroy him. MT-104: Aradax Aradax is best described as a loose cannon, as he is totally trigger-happy. His powers are based on plasma. Aradax can still think tactically, however he prefers to rush into a situation and destroy everything he is ordered to. Aradax's closest friend is Rytax, as the two's opposite personalities seem to go well together. MT-105: Wiax Totally silent and attentive, Wiax will slip into a fight, kill who he needs to kill and be gone within a few seconds afterward. His powers are based on air. He, along with Deca, are the only two to survive the recent elimination of Beta Squad in Zwalhieder. MT-107: Tyranax Tyranax is Hydrax's left hand and field commander. His tall and armed body is usually enough to make his enemies stand down. His powers are based on sonic. He was nearly destroyed by Pohaka during an attack on Saeras Islet, and has since been resurrected as a 3-story tall killing machine, armed to the teeth with weapons. This however was at the cost of his tactical mind. Former Members MT-102: Cindrax (Destroyed) Formerly Hydrax's left hand, Cindrax began to have second thoughts about attacking the Vechans. Because of this, he was seemingly assassinated by Hydrax. He came to Metru Nui to help the Vechans destroy his brothers. His powers are based on electricity. His over-all body mold is similar to Aradax, making them 'twins'. He briefly joined the Kin, but was mortally damaged in the following battle by a reluctant Kesolis. His last noble act was sacrificing his body so Pok could create the parts he needed to save Pohaka's life. MT-103: Rytax (Rogue) Rytax was Hydrax's right-hand, and most intelligent of the MT's. His powers are based on ice. He is probably the least hostile of the MT's and usually tries to resolve conflicts through logic. His over-all body mold is similar to Hydrax, making them 'twins'. Rytax is currently working for the Kin (though he doesn't consider himself a member) due to his banishment from TUS after trying to incapacitate The Evaporous, after learning he planned to betray the Karda Drones, whom Rytax has close relations to. MT-106: Shradax (Destroyed) Shradax was a shark-like MT, who tooking control of under water situations, He was also very bloodthirsty. He was described as being purely muscle, and not having much of a brain, he therefore was usually put on guard duty and other low ranked missions. His powers were based on water. He accompanied Beta Squad to Terros-Nui to assist the Santun attack on Zwalhieder. When the Santun were ordered to eliminate the squad, Shradax accepted his fate, and was completely destroyed by one of the underground charges. His last moments were spent telling Wiax and Deca that "this was going to happen" referring to earlier when he speculated that TUS was going to assassinate them due to 'pay cuts'. Category: Titans and Other Species (BZPRPG)